In the past various proposals have been made for devices to hold license doors open on automobiles. To my knowledge none has been placed in production.
An object of this invention is to provide a door holding arm which can be attached to doors with ease, and which will be received for storage within the recess surrounding the gas pipe of many types of automobiles to provide a versatility to make mass production possible for sales as a general accessory.
Another object is to provide a license door arm which can be easily installed during new car production. In this respect a major feature is that the arm of this invention can be placed into use without redesigning the car body and actually by drilling only one hole for economy of production.